Obsessed
by meidaarriwani
Summary: Izumi akan melakukan apapun untuk seorang Yuuki Makoto.


**a fanfiction by** _ **meidaarrriwani**_

.

Ensemble Stars © Happy Elements

Rate T

.

.

.

 **Obsessed**

.

Ketika membuka mata, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah senyuman lembut dari seseorang yang paling ingin ia hindari. Yuuki Makoto yang terkejut lantas menghentakan diri ke belakang karena berusaha menjauh dari orang itu, namun tertahan oleh dinding di belakangnya. Pada saat itu ia menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakinya diikat, bahkan mulutnya disumpal dengan perekat. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit, mungkin karena pukulan keras tadi yang sampai membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Mata sebening emerald itu menumpahkan air mata seketika..

"Maafkan aku Yuu-kun," sosok tadi mendekat, lantas berjongkok di depan Makoto yang terduduk, "Sudah kubilang jangan berusaha pergi, kan?"

Makoto berusaha berteriak sekencang mungkin, tapi karena mulutnya disumpal, yang terdengar hanyalah gumaman tidak jelas. Jika dia tak bisa kabur dari sini, ia bisa menjadi gila seperti sosok di depannya. Sena Izumi. Pemuda berambut perak yang menyekap Makoto di apartemen ini selama lebih dari dua minggu. Puluhan kali ia berusaha kabur, tapi ia hanya akan berakhir dengan tertangkap, seperti kali ini.

"Shhh, sudah. Jangan menangis," tangan Izumi menyeka air mata dari pipinya dengan amat lembut, namun itu malah membuatnya semakin bergidik ngeri, "Ah lihatlah, kau terluka lagi."

Izumi menyentuh luka memar di pelipis Makoto, ternyata pukulannya menggunakan tongkat baseball bisa meninggalkan bekas seperti ini. Apa boleh buat, Makoto berusaha pergi lagi tadi. Izumi akan melakukan apapun untuk seorang Yuuki Makoto. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga untuknya.

Ia mencintai adik kelasnya itu lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan dari orangtuanya sendiri. Dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk anak baik sepertinya, maka dari itu ia harus selalu menjaga dan melindunginya dari semua hal buruk di dunia. Menjaga sesuatu yang kita cintai itu wajar, bukan? Iya, ia tidak salah.

Makoto terus berusaha melepaskan diri sementara Izumi hanya menontonnya sembari tersenyum. Adik kelasnya itu selalu terlihat manis dalam keadaan apapun, saat sedang panik dan ketakutan setengah mati pun, di mata Izumi ia tetap terlihat manis. Makoto kembali berteriak, namun hanya gumaman di telinga Izumi.

"Apa? Mungkinkah kau ingin berbicara dengan Onii-chan ini?" Izumi tersenyum girang, lalu melepaskan perekat di mulutnya dengan sekali tarikan. Sedikit sakit ketika Izumi melepaskan perekat itu, namun Makoto langsung berbicara di depan Izumi.

"Lepaskan aku, kumohon." suaranya bergetar.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu?" Izumi bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Izumi-san?"

"Kenapa?" wajah Izumi mulai serius, ia mengangkat dagu Makoto yang tertunduk, "Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Yuu-kun."

"Omong kosong!"

Bentakan Makoto benar-benar mengagetkan pemuda berambut perak itu. Sebelumnya Makoto tidak pernah meninggikan suara padanya. Makoto-nya adalah seorang malaikat manis yang selalu tersenyum lembut. Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Izumi bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. _Walau sebenarnya, ia menolak untuk mengerti._

"Aku tidak berbohong Yuu-kun, ini untukmu, bukan untukku. Aku harus melindungimu dari dunia luar yang bisa melukaimu kapanpun," Izumi berusaha menggapai tangan Makoto yang terikat.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Makoto menarik tangannya, "Jangan sentuh aku, Izumi-san."

Izumi menghentikan tangannya, "Yuu-kun, ada apa?"

"Kau gila? Kau mengurungku disini selama dua minggu dan kau masih bertanya aku kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti?"

"Aku gila?" Izumi mulai kehilangan pertahanannya.

"Izumi-san, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan ini?"

"A-aku hanya berusaha melindungimu, Yuu-kun."

"Itu hanya omong kosong," Makoto menundukan wajahnya, air matanya berjatuhan mengenai lantai kayu, "Kau bilang kau melindungiku, kau bilang kau menyayangiku, bahkan kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun demi diriku. Tapi itu hanya kebohongan."

Izumi menyentuh pundak Makoto, "Aku tidak berbohong, Yuu-kun!"

"Kau melakukannya!" Makoto mengangkat mukanya, menatap mata Izumi dengan amat tajam, "Kau berbohong, Izumi-san."

"Sudah kubilang aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu!"

"Tidak Izumi-san. Kau melakukannya untuk dirimu saja."

Izumi berdiri, lantas mundur tertatur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Mengapa Yuu-kun nya berkata seperti itu? Padahal Izumi tak pernah berbohong. Makoto itu seperti daun kering yang rapuh, ia bisa terluka kapan saja, dan Izumi hanya berusaha melindunginya. Mengapa ia tidak mengerti?

"Kau bilang kau akan melindungiku dari apapun yang bisa melukaiku, tapi yang paling melukaiku itu adalah dirimu sendiri, Izumi-san. Apa kau tidak sadar atau pura-pura tidak sadar?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Yuu-kun? Aku tidak akan pernah melukaimu!" suara Izumi mulai bergetar.

"Tapi kau sudah melakukannya, kau sudah terlalu sering melukaiku. Kau melakukan semua ini hanya untuk dirimu, tanpa memikirkan aku sedikitpun."

Tangan Izumi bergetar, lututnya lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk. Makoto benar, ia telah melukainya tanpa ia sadari. Mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal sebodoh itu? Izumi menyesal, amat sangat menyesal. Yuu-kun nya selama ini menderita karena dirinya, mengapa ia tidak menyadari hal sederhana seperti itu?

"Apa kau membenciku, Yuu-kun?" ia bertanya pelan, berharap adik kelas kesayangannya itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Izumi-san."

Berakhirlah sudah. Jiwa Izumi sudah mati. Jawaban Makoto sama seperti peluru yang menembus jantungnya. _Ini semua sudah berakhir._

"Ah, begitu ya."

Izumi kembali berdiri dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan mata kosong seolah ia mayat hidup, ia berjalan ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Makoto yang masih menangis terengah. Kemudian tak lama ia kembali ke hadapan pemuda itu dengan sebuah pisau daging yang cukup besar di tangannya.

Mata Makoto membulat, keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipis. Jantungnya berdegup amat kencang, napasnya semakin terengah. Sial sial sial. Bisa saja beberapa detik dari sekarang pisau itu sudah menancap di kepalanya. Ia tidak mau mati. Bagaimana pun, di luar sana keluarga dan teman-temannya pasti sedang mencari-cari dirinya.

"Tidak usah takut, Yuu-kun," ucap Izumi seolah bisa membaca pikiran Makoto, "Aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi."

Tanpa diduga-duga, Izumi memotong ikatan di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Harusnya Makoto segera lari dari tempat itu, namun apa daya, kakinya masih lemas karena ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku Yuu-kun," Izumi mengarahkan ujung pisau yang dipegangnya ke lehernya sendiri.

"I-Izumi-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Aku manusia paling menjijikan di dunia, kau bahkan membenciku," Izumi tersenyum, pisau tadi mulai ditekan pada lehernya, merah mewarnai kulit putih bak porselennya. Dalam satu tarikan, ia menyayat lehernya sendiri, darah terciprat, mengenai Makoto yang tak sempat mengambil pisau dari tangan Izumi

Izumi akan melakukan apapun untuk seorang Yuuki Makoto, demi melindunginya, ia bahkan bisa menghabisi seseorang yang melukainya. _Termasuk dirinya sendiri._

"Aku menyayangimu, Yuu-kun."

.

.

.

 _Fin_


End file.
